starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Boba Fett
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 31.5 BBY | thuiswereld = Kamino | vader = Jango Fett (identieke clone) | moeder = | sterfte = 4 ABY | titel = | functie = Bounty Hunter | species =Mens - Mandalorian | geslacht =Man | lengte =1,83 meter | haarkleur =Zwart | oogkleur =Bruin | wapen =EE-3 Carbine Rifle,Blaster Pistol, ZX Miniature Flame Projector, Dur-24 Wrist Laser, MM9 Mini Concussion Rocket, Dart Launcher, Sonic Weapon en verschillende messen. | vervoer =Slave I, Silver Speeder | affiliatie =Jabba the Hutt | era = }} Boba Fett was één van de beruchtste Bounty Hunters aller tijden. Hij slaagde er onder andere in om Han Solo in 3 ABY gevangen te nemen. Biografie Jeugd (32 BBY - 22 BBY) Boba Fett werd op Kamino 'geboren' als een identieke clone van Jango Fett. De jonge Boba groeide op in Tipoca City waar hij naast zijn vader Jango werd opgevoegd door Taun We. Jango voedde zijn zoon op in de tradities van de Mandalorians zoals ook hij vroeger was grootgebracht. Boba ging niet naar school maar was erg leergierig en las talloze boeken in de bibliotheken op Kamino. Boba moest zijn vader regelmatig missen wanneer hij voor een missie naar andere planeten moest reizen. thumb|left|200px|Vader & Zoon In 22 BBY was zijn vader net teruggekeerd van Coruscant toen een Jedi Jango kwam ondervragen over het Clone leger. Jango Fett wist dat er onraad in de lucht hing en besloot te vertrekken van Kamino. Tijdens hun vertrek werden de Fetts aangevallen door Obi-Wan Kenobi. Boba maakte de Slave I klaar voor vertrek en vuurde salvo's af op Kenobi. Later dacht Fett Kenobi te hebben afgeschud in het asteroid field rond Geonosis. Op Geonosis was Boba getuige van een ware veldslag tussen de Jedi en de CIS strijdkrachten. Jango Fett mengde zich ook in de strijd maar werd gedood door Mace Windu. Na het gevecht bleef Boba achter zonder vader. Bounty Hunter (22 BBY - 15 BBY) Na de dood van zijn vader stapte hij zijn voetsporen nadat hij was ontsnapt uit een weeshuis op Bespin waar hij door de Galactic Republic was geplaatst. Tijdens de Clone Wars leerde Boba snel om niemand te vertrouwen en zeker niet de vroegere bondgenoten van zijn vader. Na een reeks mislukte missies kwam Boba in contact met Jabba the Hutt die hem een kans wou geven omwille van Jango's faam. Op dat moment begon hij met het dragen van Mandalorian Armor van zijn vader dat op zijn maat was hermaakt. Tijdens een missie op Xagobah om Wat Tambor te vangen, ontmoette Boba Fett voor het eerst Anakin Skywalker. Anakin redde hem zelfs en hielp mee om de Slave I te repareren. Later in de Clone Wars kwam hij oog in oog te staan met Mace Windu, de moordenaar van zijn vader, maar door tussenkomst van Palpatine werd hun duel gestaakt. Op het einde van de Clone Wars vierde Boba Fett zijn dertiende verjaardag en voor een Mandalorian betekende dit dat hij de volwassen leeftijd had bereikt. Fetts reputatie als Bounty Hunter groeide en hij slaagde erin om meer en meer onderdelen en wapens te vergaren voor zijn armor. Beruchtste Bounty Hunter (15 BBY - 4 ABY) Early Civil War thumb|right|200px|Fett op Ko Vari In (15 BBY) had Fett een behoorlijke repuratie vergaard toen hij door de gangster Sise Fromm werd ingehuurd om het team van Thall Joben en Jord Dusat uit te schakelen op Boonta. Fett deed dit als wederdienst voor Sise Fromm. De missie liep echter slecht af en Fett's Silver Speeder en BL-17 droid werden vernietigd. Boba greep zijn kans en nam Sise Fromm, Tig Fromm en Vlix Oncard mee naar Jabba the Hutt en inkasseerde de premie die voor de Fromms was uitgevaardigd. Daarna begon Fett ook regelmatig te werken voor het Galactic Empire. In 12 BBY ontmoette hij voor het eerst Han Solo. Vanaf 5 BBY kwam Fett regelmatig in aanraking met de Corellian maar talloze malen wist Solo - vaak geholpen door het geluk - te ontsnappen aan Fett. Civil War left|thumb|200px|Boba Fett op Panna In 0 BBY was Fett ook aanwezig op Mos Eisley toen Jabba the Hutt aan Solo met aandrang vroeg om zijn schulden te betalen. Na de vernietiging van Death Star I aanvaardde Fett een opdracht om het Bounty Hunter's Guild te vernietigen. Daarna had hij een ontmoeting met Luke Skywalker op Panna. Fett deed zich voor als een vriend en Luke, die blijkbaar nog nooit van Fett had gehoord, nam hem mee om Han Solo te helpen die aan een mysterieuze ziekte leed. Fett werd echter ontmaskerd en vluchtte. Worth a lot to me De amper spraakzame Fett ging uiteraard op de invitatie van Darth Vader om de Millennium Falcon te vangen in 3 ABY. Hij kreeg wel de waarschuwing om niets volledig te vernietigen van Vader. Fett doorzag de tactiek van Han Solo om met het afval mee te vliegen en kon hen traceren. Daardoor kon Darth Vader sneller op Cloud City arriveren en een valstrik spannen. thumb|right|250px|Fett vervoert Solo op Cloud City Darth Vader leverde Han Solo over aan Boba Fett nadat hij was gefolterd en was ingevroren in Carbonite. Fett maakte zich zorgen over de conditie van Solo maar Vader beloofde hem te compenseren moest Solo sterven. Tijdens zijn vertrek op Cloud City werd Fett even gevolgd door Luke Skywalker maar Hans andere vrienden kwamen net te laat om hem te stoppen. Solo naar Jabba the Hutt brengen bleek minder makkelijk dan gedacht. IG-88, Bossk, Zuckuss en 4-LOM probeerden Fett het vuur aan de schenen te leggen maar uiteindelijk bracht Fett Solo tot in Jabba's Palace. Fett kreeg 250.000 credits voor Solo omdat Jabba opgetogen was in welke staat de Corellian zich bevond. Battle of Carkoon thumb|left|250px|Boba Fett in de Battle of Carkoon Boba Fett moest niet echt in Jabba's Palace blijven maar de credits van de Hutt waren voldoende om hem te overtuigen. Boba keek met respect toe hoe een collega Chewbacca gevangen had genomen en naar Jabba bracht. Fett reisde mee naar de Sarlacc waar Solo en zijn vrienden zouden geofferd worden. Boba vermoedde dat er iets stond te gebeuren aangezien te veel puzzelstukken op hun plaats bleken te vallen. Toen Luke Skywalker zijn Lightsaber in handen kreeg dankzij R2-D2 was Fett er als de bliksem bij om te reageren. Boba vloog naar de Bantha-II Cargo Skiff en nadat Luke zijn EE-3 Blaster Rifle had vernietigd kon hij de Jedi vasthouden met zijn touw. Een schot van op de Khetanna verdoofde Fett echter en hij moest Luke laten gaan. Toen Boba weer bij bewustzijn was nam hij Luke onder schot maar dat was buiten zijn oude vijand Han Solo gerekend. Toevallig raakte Solo met een Vibro-Axe het Jet Pack van Fett waardoor de Bounty Hunter ongecontroleerd wegschoot en via de Khetanna in de muil van de Sarlacc belandde. Uitrusting Wapens *EE-3 Carbine Rifle *Blaster Pistol *ZX Miniature Flame Projector *Dur-24 Wrist Laser *MM9 Mini Concussion Rocket *Dart Launcher *Sonic Weapon *Electrostaff *Messen Jet Pack Fett beschikte minstens over twee verschillende Jet Packs en verwisselbare polsstukken van armor. *Mitrinomon Z-6 Jet Pack Achter de schermen * Boba Fett werd in de classics gespeeld door Jeremy Bulloch en in Episode II door Daniel Logan. Temuera Morrison sprak de stem in van Boba Fett bij de dvd versie van de classics. * John Morton speelde Boba Fett in de scène op Cloud City wanneer Han wordt gefolterd en Boba buiten staat te wachten met Lando en Lobot. * Boba Fett verscheen voor het eerst in de Holiday Special uit 1978. * Lucas dacht eraan om een scène toe te voegen op de dvd versie waardoor Fett zou ontsnappen uit de Sarlacc maar deed het uiteindelijk toch niet omdat hij vond dat dit niet Fetts verhaal was. * Een concept van Ralph McQuarrie beeldde Fett uit in volledig wit armor dat daarna een grote invloed had op het ontwerp van de Clone Troopers. Dat klopt aangezien die genetisch verwant waren aan Boba. Verschijningen *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *The Star Wars Holiday Special *Star Wars: Droids Bron *Boba Fett in de Databank *Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back *Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi *Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary *Star Wars Chronicles *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Star Wars Sourcebook *Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide *Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary *The Official Star Wars Fact Files Category:Personages Category:Mandalorians Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Jabba the Hutt Category:Clones de:Boba Fett en:Boba Fett es:Boba Fett fr:Boba Fett pt:Boba Fett